Bane VS Captain America
Description DC vs Marvel! Which of these fighters use the most deadly liquid drugs? Interlude Wiz: Drugs come in various forms like chewing tobacco and smokable cigars and cigarettes. Boomstick: And sometimes even in liquid forms, like these two fighters that we will be pitting each other tonight. Wiz: Bane, the man who broke Batman in half... Boomstick: ...and Captain America, the patriotic superhero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bane Wiz: Bane was born to a criminal into a maximum security prison and was left alone in his cell Boomstick: Because Bane coundn't work on friendships due to being in a cell he decided to work on his muscles instead becoming extremly fit Wiz: Eventually Bane was chosen to test out a drug called venom , he not only survived but his strength was massively increased and he broke out of prison feeling to Gotham City Boomstick: Bane decided to test out his awesome strength on the Dark knight giving him a Free Spine Durablity Test , but Bat's friend Azeral wasn't satisfied with Bane's services and beat the hell out him. Wiz: Bane is an extremely intelligent combat he is a master of several martieux arts and has a photographic memory and is a master stragist able to come up with extremly smart plans of actions Boomstick: Bane is extremly strong able to lift several hundred pounds and up to 2 tons without the Venom but with the Venom he can lift up to 5 tons without going insane. Wiz: The venom increases his speed and Healing ablites making Bane able to recover from deadly injures in a few hours. Boomstick: Bane wields a shot gun and a knife if his fists aren't enough to defeat an oppenent but Bane has broken Batman's back , Dented a Concrete pillar , snapped Killer Croc's ribs and beat him up , single handily defeated a group of Indians on his own all without the venom he's pretty tough!! Wiz: While the venom is Bane's greatest attribute it is also his biggest fault , the more venom he absorbes the more insane he becomes and his venom tubes that supply him can be easily snapped robbing him of his power and Bane is addicted to Drug and if he Dosen't recieve it he will exprience Great pain Boomstick: But this is one Back Breaking guy you don't want to mess with ! Bane: " Ahh yes I was wondering what would break first your spirit , or your body ! Captain America Wiz: Captain America started out as Steven Rogers, an Irish Immigrant who had less objects in his life. Boomstick: And that even includes Muscles, it's a wonder he could survive all this. Wiz: And despite his selflessness, sheer willpower, desire for justice, and spirit to fight for his freedom, he was rejected by the U.S. Army, the Air Force, the Navy, and the Marines due to his lack of health and physique. Boomstick: But his damn luck eventually paid off as when Hitler made super nazis known as Hydra, Rogers was given the liquid drugs and tanned with Vita-Rays, and lived to be the Nazi fighting superhero himself, Captain America. Wiz: The drug that was used on him is the Super Soldier Serum, which improved his physical and mental potentials, causing the Captain to bench press 1100 lbs. and run one mile in exactly 73 seconds, each of those being surprisingly effective compared to your typical average athlete. Boomstick: Plus, when he 'Thinks Fast', he can dodge point blank gunfire. Wiz: Though we know that is still considered the stupidest way, cause his brain can process images faster than anyone else's. Boomstick: But at least he still has various martial arts under his belt making him an expert hand-to-hand fight against any opponent. Wiz: He also comes equipped with his trusty famous shield, made from Proto-Adamatium and Vibranium, it can not only defend him, but can also double as a discus like projectile. When the two metals are combined, it not only reflects kinetic attacks, it can also hit multiple opponents. It all depends on how well the Captain has calculated the trajectory of the shiled with his Super Soldier mind. Boomstick: But does this mean it is unstoppable? Hell no, he has gotten it damaged and destroyed on certain occassions, but he doesn't always rely on his shield to win his fights though. Wiz: He onced Boxed with the Mighty Thor and won, even Incapacitate Hulk with Pressure Points. Boomstick: Including a good old kick in the Green Guy's coin purse. (chuckles) Wiz: But Captain America does have his limits, due to the fact that he is just human, he can still get damaged in the body by knife stabs and bullets if his patriotic suit does not protect him. Boomstick: Nevertheless, he will always fight for his country and kick Hitler's ass. Captain America: For Truth, Justice, and the American Way! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Captain America was in Gotham City on a secret mission to bring down Bane's Crimnal empire Cap enters a warehouse with tons of illegal venom drugs in it Captain: Well whoever needs this much venom must be desperate I better take it off their hands Bane: I don't think that's a good idea Mr Rogers Captain: Bane stand back I don't want to hurt you Bane: No I will show you my power then I will break you Captain: We'll see about that Fight!! Bane rushes at Cap and punches him in the gut Cap then throws the shield at Bane who doges it and the two exchange punches and kicks Cap uppercuts Bane but Bane starts rapidly punching cap who begins to be overwhelmed but suddenly the sheild returns and hits Bane in the head Bane is knocked back and presses a button injecting the venom into himself And lunges at Cap hitting him in the leg and punching him Cap then smacks him with the sheild several times Bane then pulls out his knife Bane: You've demonstrated good skill but you lack the strength to defeat me Bane attempts to slash Rogers with the knife but Cap blocks it with the sheild and knocks the knife away Bane grabs the shield and the two struggle over it and suddenly Bane lifts the shield up and knees Cap in the gut Captain: Bane I'm warning you stand down Cap then kicks Bane in the shoulder and punches him several times he then grabs Bane's leg and tosses him into a wall Bane gets up and gasps for breath Bane: Perhaps your not as weak as I thought Cap then charges at Bane with the shield raised but Bane fires volleys of bullets at him with his gun Cap is hit by a few of these bullets but manages to block them with the sheild and then cuts through the gun with the sheild Bane: Impressive Cap tries to punch Bane but Bane blocks his punch and starts beating him up with several punches and injects more venom into himself breaking a few of Cap's ribs Cap throws his shield but Bane doges and uppercuts Cap and lifts him off the ground Bane: You fought well but I broke the bat someone who beat you so now I will Break you Bane is about break Cap's back when the sheild slices through the venom tubes causing him to drop Cap Bane: No I'm losing my power Captain: No more mister nice Cap Cap rapidly starts punching Bane and overwhelms him with pressure points causing him to drop to the ground head held high Cap: Goodbye Bane Cap then throws the sheild at Bane's head beheading him Bane's body falls to the ground and cap walks away K.O! Results Boomstick: Yeah, America Rocks... in its own rights anyway. Wiz: Bane has surpassed the Cap in the Strength category, but Cap here managed to conquer every other category. Boomstick: He even took on other superheroes who surpassed him in strength before, referingly Thor and Hulk, and managed to win at those times. Wiz: The shield also played a big part to, so Cap could keep up with Bane at all times. Boomstick: Bane's venom was unable to make the cut in the end. Wiz: The winner is Captain America. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty eighth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's fifth collabed Death Battle, this time it is with Big the cat 10, the first four were Lucas vs Blaze with Super Saiyan2Link, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin with Blippeddeeblah, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway with LionKeybladeWielder, and Groudon vs Bowser with Shrek-it Ralph; and the next one is Simba vs The Beast with LionKeybladeWielder. *This is Maxevil's ninth 'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battle, the first eight are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Bane vs Juggernaut, and Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin. **This is also Maxevil's fifth 'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battle, the first three were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, and Lex Luthor vs Kingpin. *This is the twenty second of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first twenty one are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, and Groudon vs Bowser; and the next three are Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, and Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his lineup to appear in this season, this time being Bane who previously appeared in Maxevil's Death Battle, Bane vs Juggernaut; the first four are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Amy Rose in Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Bowser in Groudon vs Bowser. *This is the eighteenth time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to Big the cat 10 for cooperating in making this fight, the first sevenxteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Groudon vs Bowser; and the next one is Simba vs The Beast. *This is Maxevil's third 'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battle, the first two are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow and Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin; and the next one is Bayonetta vs Ursula. *This is Maxevil's forty seventh Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first forty six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (Bison and the Shadoloo scientists only),the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, and Banjo vs Klonoa; and the next seven are April O'Neil vs Ulala Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, and Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles